Midnight Thunder Rides Again
by The Mind of a Madman
Summary: When a colt from Canterlot appears in Ponyville and Rainbow Dash freaks out, can the ponies try to find the link between the two and reunite them to save their family?
1. Chapter 1

A beautiful day showered all of Equestria is sunlight. With plenty of clouds busted and rain not expected for a few days, the Mane 6 and Spike met up in the fields outside of Ponyville to hangout.

"I brought CUPAKES!" Pinkie squealed as she brought a large good smelling box out of her saddle bag. "Discord made some of his famous cucumber sandwiches for our picnic," Fluttershy whispered, producing a tray from her own bags.

Rainbow dash happily chowed down on her friends offerings. "Where is Dr. Chaos anyway?" The speedster asked. "Discord left to work on something in Manehattan for the Princess. He'll be back soon." The other Pegasus explained. "Well wherever he is, he sure makes a mean sandwich." Applejack said happily, following Rainbows lead.

"Speaking of being somewhere else, where's Twilight and Spike?" Pinkie asked, divvying up her treats. "Here we come!" A voice sang from the distance. The ponies looked up to see the student of Celestia careening down from the sky with Spike clinging to her back.

"Twilight, your gonna overshoot it! Pull up!" Spike screamed. "I can do

It I can do it I can do it!" Twilight said to herself as she did her best to stick the landing, but after a moment she realized she would not be sticking the landing. Instead, she was crashing face first into the hillside.

"GIRLS!" The alicorn squealed in panic as the ground rushed towards her and Spike. "We got you Twi!" Rainbow Dash yelled, grabbing Fluttershy and taking flight to snatch their friends out of the air. The pegasi stuck the landing and dropped Twilight and Spike by the other ponies.

"Ugh. Talk about a rough landing." The baby dragon moaned as he tried not to lose his lunch. The ponies laughed as the pegasi set Twilight down. "Good job Twilight! You barely even crashed this time!" Rainbow Dash laughed as the Alicorn smoothed out her mane. "Gee thanks Rainbow Dash." Twilight said sarcastically as she sat down with her friends.

"Well at least I can finally eat lunch! Rarity?" Spike said lovingly, fluttering his eyes at his fashionista crush. "Of course Spikey Wikey! A nice big jewel for your sandwich." Rarity said, pulling an emerald the size of a hoof out of her bag and handing it to the dragon." "Alright!" Spike cheered, grabbing one of the sandwiches and stuffing the jewel inside.

But before the dragon could consume his treat, a burst of fire shot out of his jaws and took the shape of a scroll. "Huh, a message from the Princess? It's been a while since she sent one of those." Twilight wondered aloud as she opened the note. "Well what's it say Twilight?" Applejack asked. "Yeah, which big bad monster does the princess need taken down this week?" Rainbow Dash boasted, shadowboxing a cloud as she spoke.

"Princess Twlight, I am sending you this scroll to give you and your friends an important assignment. One of the Royal guard of Canterlot is coming to Ponyville with questions about the magic of friendship. I can think of no better group of friends to teach him these lessons. Please help this colt find his way. Princess Celestia." Twilight read aloud.

"Well that sounds like fun! We never really did get to teach anypony about friendship." Rarity said happily. "Call me Professor Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie cheered to everyone's skepticism. "Let's stick with Pinkie for right now." Dash said. "That's PROFESSOR to you!" The party pony shouted. "Alright alright Professor!" Rainbow Dash yelped as she scrambled back. "So what's this colts name anyway?" Applejack asked as she picked up the Pegasus.

Twilight read further to find it. "Midnight Thunder, Lieutenant to Shining Armor. That's weird, my brother never mentioned having a lieutenant." Suddenly, Rainbow Dashes eyes widened and her name stood up on end. "M-Midnight Thunder is coming HERE?!" The flyer squealed in panic. "Do you know this colt Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked. Dashes eyes bounced around her friends before steadying. "Nope! But I just remembered that I need to do something really important that will take a long time and I gotta go!" Dash sputtered.

"What in transition do you have to do right now?" Applejack asked suspiciously. "Tank...needs his shell waxed! Yeah that's it!" Rainbow Dash said with her most suspicious face ever. "Looks okay to me!" Pinkie said, inspecting the hovering amphibians shell. "Well you for know anything about turtles so I gotta go!" Dash exclaimed before flying off.

The ponies blinked and stared awkwardly at the smoke trail their friend left behind. "Well that was weird." Twilight said, trying to break the awkwardness. "Fluttershy, your from Cloudstale. Do you know this Midnight Thunder?" Rarity asked. "Or why Rainbow Dash is acting like a cow on a rattler farm now that he's coming?" Applejack added on.

The timid Pegasus thought for a moment. "That name sounds familiar, but I don't think I ever met him." Fluttershy admitted. The other ponies seemed to agree, but Applejack was skeptical. "Are you SURE?" The earth pony asked, her voice dripping with skepticism.

"O-of course I'm sure," Fluttershy stuttered. Applejack continued to stare down her friend, in something the ponies had deemed 'the honesty look.' Similar to Fluttershys 'stare,' Applejacks look had a tendency to force the truth out of anypony. "Fluttershy, you tell me the truth!" The country mare demanded.

"...Gottago!" Fluttershy squeaked out before speeding off into the sky faster then any of her friends had ever seen her go. "What in Equestria are those ponies hiding?" Twilight asked. "What we need is a gumshoe!" Pinkie yelled, producing her Sherlock Holmes cap and slapping the Watson hat on Twilight.

"Oh not again Pinkie!" Twilight said in exasperation. "Yes again! There's a mystery a'hoof and I intend to solve it! With my trusty assistant Twilight, and our rookie constables Applejack and Rarity!" The Pinkie proclaimed, slapping cop hats on her friends. "Excuse me?" Rarity asked. "We are going to solve this case whether you like it or not!" Pinkie proclaimed. "Fine Pinkie. Let's detective this thing." Twilight reluctantly agreed. "Yay!"


	2. Chapter 2

The four ponies decided to 'investigate' Fluttershys cottage. Pinkie wandered around with a magnifying glass looking for something while the others stood off to the size. "Pinkie, don't your think we could find out what Rainbow Dash was hiding if we were at I don't know Rainbow Dashes house?" Twilight said, audibly frustrated with her friends nonsense. "No! I'm the detective and I say we're gonna look for clues here!" Pinkie replied.

"Pinkie, I think Twilight might be right. Looking here for clues about Rainbow Dash is like looking for Apple seeds in the sky!" Applejack pleaded with her friend. "I'm gonna crack this case and I'm gonna do it here!" Pinkie shouted. Suddenly, the girls heard voices, one brash and one timid. "Down!" Rarity whispered harshly.

The ponies ducked and crept under an open window where the voices of Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were clear. "I can't believe this! I can't believe he's doing this!" Dash complained, storming around the little cottage while she spoke. "Are you sure he's really coming just to spite you?" Fluttershy whispered, preparing tea as she spoke.

"Yes I'm sure! He always has to be better than me at everything! Flying, stunts, being a hero, I can never be as good as him!" Dash complained. "Is it possible your overreacting?" Fluttershy asked, earning a furious stare from her friend. "I'll just make tea." She Pegasus said bashfully. "This is just like back in Cloudstale! Just once I wish he would stop showing me up!" Dashes tirade continued against the mystery colt.

"Rainbow Dash, can't you just let him try to make it up to you? After all, he is your-" Fluttershy said, only to be cut off by a hoof. "Don't say it! You know I choose not to call him that," Rainbow Dash demanded. "Okay. He who won't be named has been trying to apologize forever! And your still holding this grudge. Don't you think you need to let it go?" The animal lover pleaded to her friends irritation. "NO. He was a jerk then and he's a jerk now, and it'll never change!"

As the pegasi continued their conversation, the other ponies tried to crack the secret of Rainbow Dashes mystery colt. "Alright girls, any leads?" Detective Pinkie asked while playing with her bubble pipe. "No. We've read every book about Cloudstale from when Rainbow Dash lived there and Midnight Thunder isn't mentioned once!" Twilight moaned. "Am I the only one beginning to think this is a lost cause?" Rarity asked.

"As a matter of fact Rarity, yes. Because if this colt is as low down as our friend says he is, we need to keep him from doing bad stuff." Apple Jack retorted as she dragged another book from the pile Spike made. "Be realistic Apple Jack! There must be thousands of ponies who lived in Cloudstale when Rainbow Dash did, and it's possible that the transgression was so insignificant to everyone but Dash that she's the only one who remembers it." Rarity explained.

"She's right. Besides, if Midnight Thunder is on the Royal guard, he must not be all that bad." Twilight suggested. "Well maybe it would help if we all guessed what this guy did to Dashie and who he is!" Pinkie proclaimed. "How would that help?" Apple Jack asked. "It won't! But we only have 5 minutes until he comes and this will be more fun!"

"Fine. I think he's a long lost love who was taken from Rainbow Dash before she could profess her feelings. Her love turned to rage when he started achieving things, and now she's bitter, but at the same time still longs for what could have been." Rarity said. "What? No he's not! I think he was some bully from Rainbows past. He would always pick on her, and now she's afraid he's coming to do it again, and she won't look like a hero anymore." Apple Jack retorted.

"Well I think-"Twilight began, only to be cut off by her clock ringing. "I think we're out of time to guess. Time to ask the colt himself." In the skies, Rainbow Dash hovered alone with her thoughts. After ranting to Fluttershy, the flyer had posted up right above Ponyville with a perfect view of Canterlot. It would let her see when he who won't be named took off from the Royal City. "Come on hot shot. Show me what you got." Dash muttered.

Right on cue, a storm encircled Canterlot. At the base a pulsing blue light sat, seeming to charge up. Dash narrowed her eyes at the sight. "What the heck is he doing?" Suddenly a massive thunderclap was heard and the light came flying, moving faster than anything anypony had ever seen. Dash tried to move away, but the world seemed to be in slow motion. The light came soaring past her, dragging Rainbow Dash with it purely by the force it gave off.

"WHOA!" Dash screamed as she was dragged across the sky towards Twilights castle. More specifically, the wall. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Dash squealed, terrified as the mystery light continued its course. And through some wild magic, both the light and Rainbow Dash phased through the wall and landed on the floor in a heap.

The storm gray colt groaned as he peeled himself off the floor and shook out his mane, electric blue in color. "Landing good, crashing bad. Ow." He groaned. "Man your dumb! How did you think that would work?!" Dash exclaimed as she untangled herself. "Hey, who asked yo-DASHIE!" The colt yelled, embracing the frustrated young athlete. "Get off me Midnight! And I told you don't call me that when other people can hear you!" Rainbow Dash said, blushing at the mention of her cutesy nickname.

"Well a guy forgets after he doesn't see you for...4 years?" The colt asked. "It's been 7, and your still not welcome!" Dash yelled. "Oh come on! How are you still mad at me?!" Midnight yelled back. "You know EXACTLY why!" The two continued fighting until Apple Jack got between them. "Hey hey hey! Both of you calm down right now!" The farm pony demanded, silencing the pegasi. "That's better. Now guys, I don't know your history, but even if your her bully or her ex, that doesn't mean-" Twilight began, only to be interrupted by both Dash and Midnight. "Bully?" The colt asked incredulously. "EX?! Oh man I'm gonna be sick!" Rainbow Dash whined, fake gagging for emphasis.

"Well not to be rude, but you haven't exactly told us how you know Midnight Rainbow Dash!" Rarity pointed out. "You didn't mention who I am? Really?" Midnight complained. "Oh be quiet you! Fine, you really wanna know who I've been hiding all this time?" Dash asked. "YES!" The other ponies exclaimed. "Fine! This is Midnight Thunder, my... brother." Rainbow Dash admitted, choking on the last word.


	3. Chapter 3

"BROTHER?!" The ponies exclaimed. "Yeah. Brother," Dash confirmed with as much venom as she could muster. "How has this never come up?" Twilight asked. "We're...not close." Rainbow Dash said. "How can you not be close with your own brother?" Apple Jack asked. "Maybe because he CONSTANTLY needs to be better than me?"

"Oh come on! You seriously still can't be mad about Young Flyers!" Midnight said. "Yes I can! You knew how important it was and you went and stole it from me!" The Pegasus exclaimed. "What's young Flyers?" Pinkie asked. "It's a stunt tournament for young pegasi to show off. The winner got their signature move added to the Wonder Bolts routine." Midnight explained.

"And I was gonna win until HE showed up and totally torched me!" Dash complained. "How?" Twilight asked. "I had just gotten done with my Sonic Rainboom when Midnight showed up with his stupid thunderclap thing and stole the win right from under me!" "Is the thunderclap how you got here?" Apple Jack asked.

"Yeah. It's an old trick I came up with racing Dashie when we were kids." The elder Dash chuckled. "Don't laugh like it's not a big deal! You RUINED my big chance!" Rainbow said furiously. "And I've been apologizing for the last 7 years! I wasn't even in the stupid tournament, it's not my fault they let me win because I showed up!"

"Rainbow Dash, is that really the only thing your mad about?" Twilight asked. Rainbow Dashes eyes shifted for just a moment as she spoke, giving away her deception. "Yes!" Apple Jack stared at her. "Really?" The farmer asked. "Of course! And now that I said that, I realize I need to be somewhere else. Bye!" Dash exclaimed, smashing through Twilights giant window and flying off.

Midnight looked at AJ, who was clearly suspicious. "You saw the eye twitch too? It's her tell." The colt explained. "Yeah. Now how about you tell us what she won't?" Apple Jack demanded. "Sorry. Ive been trying to figure that out for the last years. But that's a riddle even I can't crack."

"Wanna know who can? DETECTIVE PINKIE!" Pinkie yelled excitedly. "...Detective what?" Midnight asked. "Pinkie! I'm gonna solve the case!" The earth pony proclaimed. "Pinkie, please. This requires a little...subtlety, you know?" Twilight said hesitantly. "I can be subtle!" Pinkie cried indignantly.

"No offense Pinkie, but your about as subtle as a stampede through a meadow." Apple Jack said. Pinkie was shocked. "I AM! And just to prove it, I'm gonna find out why Dash hates her brother!" The party pony said happily before running off. Midnight looked on in confusion as the others simply facepalmed.

"Well she's...interesting." The colt snickered, earning a glare from AJ. "What'd I do?" He asked innocently. "Look. Rainbow Dash has given us the...impression that your a total jerk. Your first lesson in friendship starts now! The impression you make lasts forever. So go do good things and be friendly to make a good impression." Twilight explained.

"Good impression...yeah. I can do that." Midnight said thoughtfully. "Good! Then go do that!" Rarity instructed, and the colt took off. "Well now why in Sweet Apple Acres did you send our prime suspect off to Ponyville?!" AJ asked. "Because if he's out being nice, Rainbow Dash will soften up and tell us what's really going on." Rarity explained .

"What does that mean? She already said she was mad because her brother overshadowed her." Twilight asked. "Twilight dear, not to be rude but you are always on good terms with Shining Armor. You don't know much about a sibling rivalry. I know plenty." Rarity explained. "And trust me, THIS is not just a sibling rivalry." The fashionista proclaimed. "Whatever you say." Twilight shrugged, and the four ponies watched as Midnight went to help the town.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the skies, Dash was busting clouds to release the stress of her returning brother. The flyer stared down a particularly rebellious storm cloud before taking off at it. "Get back here! Your not supposed to be here!" Rainbow Dash yelled, approaching it at full speed. But before she could even make contact, Midnight came soaring in twice as fast and smashed the cloud.

"WOO! Man that feels good!" The colt yelled, doing corkscrews and backflips while he smashed through a ton of clouds. "Oh come on man! Can you for me once not steal my spot?!" Rainbow Dash said in exasperation. "What? I'm helping! Am I not allowed to help my sister?" Midnight chuckled.

"Yes! This is my turf, my spotlight, and your NOT taking it away!" Dash exclaimed. "Okay okay, fine! I'll go help other people." Midnight grunted, blowing off Dash and heading to town. "Finally!" The mate laughed before returning to her cloud busting.

Midnight decided to play hero closer the ground. "This is gonna be easy! I don't need to bust clouds to be awesome." The colt boasted to himself. "Just gotta find a bad thing and fix it." And along came the stroke of luck. A loud crack was heard and all of Ponyville looked up to see the creaky old bell tower of the school crack and topple over, on a direct course to squish half a class.

"KIDS!" Dash screamed, flying as fast as she could but it looked like all was lost. That is, until the colt in the perfect spot sped over and snatched the little ponies out of the way before they could get crushed. "You saved them!" A pony yelled from the crowd that formed. "Huh? Oh yeah, I did!" Midnight laughed, setting down the class. "That was WICKED!" Scootaloo exclaimed, echoing the excited sentiment of her class. "Who are you?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Just doing my job little guys." Midnight said, trying to deflect the attention.

Rainbow Dash could only look on in awe as her brother swept the town off its hooves. "I...wasn't fast enough?" The athlete muttered, a hint of despair in her voice. But that was quickly dispelled by a head shake. "As if! Besides, that was only one heroic thing. Midnight can't take this from me." Dash laughed, re-inflating her own confidence.

But as Dash quickly found out, Ponyville had a surplus of two things: randomly dangerous obstacles and clumsy ponies to be in danger. And Midnight was saving them left and right. From the unicorn falling into the river to the two earth ponies getting buried under a rockslide, Rainbow Dashes brother was always there. The mare tried to hide her burning jealousy at being replaced as she watched her brother quickly outshine her as a hero.

Desperate for advice, Dash sought help from the only pony with brother experience she knew- Apple Jack. But to her surprise, the farm pony was gone from the ranch. "Big Mac! Where's AJ?" Rainbow Dash yelled. The soft spoken workhorse shrugged as he walked past. "Great. The ONE time I need Apple Jacks advice and she disappears!" The fiery mare protested as she heard a sudden burst of sound over her head.

Dash looked up to see her brother, only this time with a passenger. A lively orange pony was screaming like a filly as Rainbow Dash flew up. "Hey! Who are you with?!" She exclaimed. The pair came screeching to a stop and became visible. Midnight grinned as he pulled up. "Dash! Your finally coming around?" He asked. "What? No! Whose on your back?!" The flyer exclaimed. Finally the mystery passenger poked her head out, revealing Applejack looking happier than Dash had ever seen.

"Well howdy Rainbow! How come you never told me flying was this much fun?!" The country pony asked. "AJ...what're you doing with him?" Rainbow Dash asked, quickly fearing the worst. "Just out for a little fly. Nothing much, why?" Apple Jack questioned. "Never mind. Come with me!" The athlete demanded, dragging her friend away by the hoof. "I uh, guess I'll see you later?" Midnight said, audibly confused. "Yup! Later!" Apple Jack replied as she was finally lead away.

"What in Equestria are you doing?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as soon as they were out of ear shot." Apple Jack quickly summoned her most innocent face. "I was getting to know him! Is that a crime all of a sudden?" The rancher asked. "It is if your going beyond getting to know him!" Dash argued. "Oh come on Rainbow! Midnight isn't the outlaw you made him sound like. He's sweet." Apple Jack pleaded with her friend.

"I KNEW it! You like him!" Rainbow accused. AJ blushed at the mere thought. "Don't be ridiculous! All I'm saying is that if your weren't so convinced that he was bad, you'd see he really just wants to be your brother again!" Rainbow Dash was taken aback, confused by the emotions she was feeling. "But that's...whatever! He's a jerk and I want him gone!"

"You can't just get rid of him! While you were avoiding him all this time, us girls got to know him. And the town thinks he's a hero!" Apple Jack declared. Rainbow narrowed her eyes in confused anger. "What do you mean, us girls?" She asked. "Midnight made friends with all of us." Dash pressed her friend further. "How? What did he do that makes him so great?" The flyer questioned. "Well shucks, I can show you." Apple Jack said, nudging her friend along. "Trust me. When you see everything your brother did, you'll be convinced he's a good pony!" AJ declared as Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Let's just see about that."


	5. Chapter 5

The duos first stop was Rarity's shop. Dash looked around and it all seemed the same. "What's the big deal?" She asked. "Just wait." Apple Jack replied, opening the door to reveal an incredible display. Fabrics of every texture and color floated around the room, all surrounded by the light blue hue of the unicorns magic. "What is happening?" Dash said.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity yelled, trotting down the stairs to her friends. "I have to thank you for this! Your brother came to me with fabrics straight from the Princesses royal seamstress and gave me this!" The fashionista gushed, sporting a golden necklace with a large blue diamond set into the center.

"What is that?" The Pegasus questioned. "It's a magic amp! I put it on and suddenly I can make 15 dresses at once!" Rarity explained, barely focusing as scissors and fabric danced and formed new shapes around the ponies. "Rarity, it doesn't even seem like your paying attention." Dash said, observing the perceived chaos around her.

"Oh that's the best part! With this thing I can do some many things and not even need to think about it! And I owe it all to Midnight!" The unicorn said, practically oozing happiness out of her face. "See Rainbow?" Apple Jack smirked. "Whatever! That's just one thing!" Rainbow defied. "Want more proof? I've got plenty!" The rancher cheered as she led Dash off.

Their next stop was Fluttershys cottage. The difference was noticeable, as a field of eggs had sprung up on the Pegasus's lawn. "Okay, eggs are not a present AJ." Rainbow Dash pointed out. "Oh these aren't just any eggs Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy whispered.

"Then what makes them so special?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Your brother stopped by the Royal Hatchery in Saddle Arabia and brought me all kinds of magic eggs! They have manticores and gryphons and even baby dragons!" Fluttershy whispered happily, gesturing at her treasure trove. "Fluttershy, those sound dangerous! Are you sure you can handle all these things?" Rainbow asked. "Of course! Who else could?" AJ exclaimed.

As the ponies talked one of the dragon eggs, the biggest one, began to shake. "Oh my oh my oh my! Here he comes!" Fluttershy said as Dash assumed a fighting stance. After a few cracks the shell burst open and out popped a baby dragon, bright blue and no taller then the ponies. The small reptile walked on all fours and wings damp with egg goo.

"See Dash? Your brother is giving Fluttershy here a whole new kind of animals to befriend! Isn't that great?" Apple Jack asked as the two left. "Great?! He gave her monster eggs! If those things get out of control they could destroy all of Ponyville!" The Pegasus exclaimed. "No they can't! Every egg in the Royal Hatchery is given special treatment so it's impossible for them to be evil!" "I don't care! I don't trust any monster no matter who it is!" Rainbow declared.

"Your being ridiculous! Why can't you just accept that Midnight is a good pony!" AJ demanded. "Because he isn't!" Dash yelled. "But WHY? You can't just say stuff and not have a reason!"

The country pony pointed out. "It doesn't matter why, he just isn't a good guy! And I'm taking the reason why to my grave!" The flyer shouted, storming away and inciting a nasty rain cloud to appear over Apple Jack in her anger.

The orange mare sighed as she side stepped the storm and shook out her sopping wet mane. "That girl ain't right. I gotta get them together, then I could force her to tell why she really doesn't like Midnight and make them work it all out! But how in Equestria am I gonna do that?" AJ pouted. "I can help you." A voice proposed from above her. "GAH!" Apple Jack yelped, startled by the voice. She looked up to see Discord lazily floating on a cloud above her.

"Discord? How long have you been up there?" AJ asked. "Since you two left Fluttershys. I heard Rainbow Dash complaining so I figured I'd see what all the fuss was about." He said. "That's...a little creepy, but never mind! How can you help?" Apple Jack demanded. "Simple. You need to get Dash and Midnight together and to stay there so they can work out their issues. Problem is, Rainbow Dash will never agree to go on her own, and if she sees Midnight she'll never stay."

"Okay that's all true. But where do you come in?" The country pony asked. "Simple. I can use my magic to teleport Dash and Midnight to the same spot and trap them there until they talk it out." Discord explained. "You'd really do that for us? Why?" Discord shrugged. "Let's just say I know something about family strife." AJ shrugged and they shook on it.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day the Mane 6 minus Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, who was helping Discord set up, met to finalize the details of the plan. "Okay girls, this is it. We gotta help these two work out their beef, because I can't stand seeing them fight all this time." Apple Jack explained. "Yeah! And also I think it would be bad to have two really mad weather pegasi in Ponyville. It could get crazy!" Pinkie yelled. "Beg your pardon?" AJ asked.

"She's right Apple Jack. Spike and I have been doing some reading, and if we don't get Rainbow and Midnight to be nicer they could summon a Sore-Nado!" Twilight said. "Wait, a Sore-what?" Rarity asked. "A Sore-NADO. The book said that if two pegasi harbor resentment to each other for long enough, their anger leaves their bodies and chases each other around in a circle. It creates a massive tornado that could swallow all of Ponyville!"

"Plus my Pinkie sense has been going off since Rainbows brother got here! If we don't do this fast we're gonna be in serious trouble!" The party pony exclaimed. "Okay, then lets go over the plan. Rarity, you and Twilight need to get Rainbow to stand right here-" Apple Jack began, pausing to mark a spot in Rarities boutique. "And me and Pinkie need Midnight to stand right here. Then we both tell Fluttershy to tell Discord to take them." AJ then made another mark at Sweet Apple Acres.

"Why do they need to stand there?" Pinkie asked. "Because for Discords teleport power to work, the two ponies getting move have to be standing in exactly the same spot, but in different places. The spell brings ponies a great distance apart, together." Apple Jack elaborated. "Okay, what happens after they get transported?" Twilight asked.

"Once the teleport spell takes effect, their both going to land in a hole we dug in Sugar Cube Corner. The Cakes were nice enough to let us tear up their place as long as we buy cupcakes to celebrate afterwards." Pinkie subtly began drooling in the background as AJ went on. "Once their in the hole, Discord is gonna seal them in with Truth Trap Vines we got from Zecora. The vines stay in place until whoever under them tells the truth."

"So Rainbow Dash will be forced to tell us why she hates her brother if she wants to get out! Apple Jack this plan is brilliant!" Rarity gushed, earning a blush from the modest rancher. "Aw shucks Rarity, I'm just looking out for Rainbow and her family." She insisted. "Oh sure. And I bet it has nothing to do with that strapping young colt you were all too happy to fly with." Twilight teased. "Ooooooo! AJ's got a boyfriend, AJ's got a boyfriend!" Pinkie sang as Apple Jacks blush got bigger. "I do not!"

"Oh come now Apple Jack, were all friends here. There's no need to keep secrets." Rarity said, trying to draw the truth out of her friend.

"Can you all focus?!" Apple Jack exclaimed, quieting her friends. "Look. The point of this is to help Rainbow. How I feel about HER brother is none of YOUR business." She emphasized. But the rancher quickly realized that her friends were going to continue pestering her about Midnight. "Will you go do your jobs if I answer?" The three other ponies nodded. "Fine. Yes, I have a...crush on Midnight." Apple Jack sighed, and was immediately caught off guard by her friends squealing.

"What the heck was that?!" AJ exclaimed. "Sorry Apple Jack! It's just, we're all so excited for you!" Twilight explained giddily. "For what? We went flying once, it's not a big deal." The earth pony insisted. "Oh yes it is sweetie. The old Pegasus folktales says that the first passenger a Pegasus has makes you bonded." Rarity said.

"I'm sure I'm not the first pony he flew." AJ pointed out. "No you are! I did some research, and a little stalking, and he was talking to his friends back in Canterlot about how much fun it was to get his first rider, and how fun you are, and how cute you are when you laugh, and how cute you are when you pull your hat down when your embarrassed."

"I don't do that!" AJ whined, subconsciously pulling on her hat. "Fine. Now we can go help Rainbow . Let's go girls!" Twilight yelled as the two pairs ran off. Rarity ran to her home while Twilight found her Pegasus friend lazily sleeping in a tree. "RAINBOW DASH!" The alicorn screamed, startling the athlete out of her perch. "AH! Twilight, what the heck?!" Rainbow exclaimed as her wings stopped the fall.

"Sorry, but it's important! Rarity needs your help!" Twilight said. "What does she need my help for?" The Pegasus asked as Twilight led her to the boutique. "She needs you...to try on clothes she's making!" Twilight lied. "What?! No way, I'm not doing that!" Rainbow argued, trying to pull away as she was dragged into the shop. "Oh but Rainbow Dash, your the only one who can do it!" Rarity claimed, whipping out her puppy face.

"Not a chance!" Dash yelled. Rarity proceeded to do her best fake cry. "Oh PLEEEEEEASSSSSE!" The unicorn sobbed. "Oh for the love of-fine! Just make it quick and stop crying." The Pegasus sighed as Rarity immediately stopped. "Perfect! Now you stand right there and don't move a muscle! I'll go get the clothes!" Rarity said as she trotted off.

"Wait why can't I move?" Dash asked. "It's a modeling thing. Just hold still." Twilight explained. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie burst into the Ponyville Inn where Midnight was staying. "Know-it-all! I need Midnight." Pinkie exclaimed to the record-keeping earth pony behind the desk. "Midnight? He checked out a minute ago. I think he's headed for the train." "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Pinkie shrieked as she went speeding down the road to the train station.

The party pony jumped and landed at the feet of the sought after colt. "Pinkie?! What are you doing here?" Midnight exclaimed. "You can't leave!" Pinkie pleaded. "I have to. Rainbows just miserable now that I'm here, and I have to accept that we'll never be as close as Shining and Twilight." The colt sighed. "But you can! We can help!" Pinkie pleaded. "Sorry. But I know when I'm not wanted." Midnight shrugged. But as he turned to leave Pinkie gave it one last shot. "APPLEJACKS GETTING EATEN BY A TIMBERWOLF AND YOU NEED TO COME SAVE HER!" The earth pony screamed.

Midnight stared at her for a moment before rolling his eyes. "You really want me to come don't you? Fine Pinkie." Pinkie didn't waist a second, dragging the colt all the way to Sweet Apple Acres where AJ was waiting. "You got him?" The rancher asked. "Yes! Let's do this before one of them tries to leave!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Okay okay! Stand here and don't move!" Apple Jack commanded, placing Midnight just so. "What's the plan?" He asked, thoroughly confused. "Just don't move!" Pinkie yelled as she signaled Fluttershy.

Across the town Rainbow Dash had quickly grown impatient. "Okay that's it! You guys are messing with me. Haha very funny, I'm leaving." The Pegasus attempted to leave, only to have Twilight force her still. "No your not!" The alicorn demanded. Finally, Fluttershy turned to her once villainous acquaintance. "Let's hope this works." The shy Pegasus whispered. "You said it sister. Let the games begin!" Discord laughed before snapping his fingers. Out of nowhere, both Rainbow Dash and Midnight Thunder were engulfed in green light, and when it faded they had vanished.

The two pegasi proceeded to reappear at the bottom of a very very deep hole in the middle of Sugar Cube Corner. "What the-where am I?!" Dash exclaimed as her brother groaned underneath her. "Forget that, get off me!" Midnight grunted, pushing his sister off him. "Midnight?! Oh come on, why are you here!" Dash whined. "It's not my choice, Apple Jack made me stand still and now I'm here!" The colt explained. "Wait, AJ made you stand still? And Twilight made me...oh you've gotta be KIDDING me!" Rainbow Dash yelled, looking up to see her friends peering down at them.

"No fair! You tricked us!" The mare argued. "It was our only choice! You were driving Midnight away and he was going to leave without learning anything!" Twilight responded. "Pray tell, what am I learning at the bottom of a hole with the pony who wants me gone?" Midnight asked. "You two are down there for one reason. Your going to talk this out and make up." Apple Jack explained. "These here Truth Trap Vines are here to keep you in. They'll only come apart of your both 100% honest. And the spores they drop force you to tell the truth."

"Wait, so you guys are FORCING us together for that?!" Rainbow exclaimed. The ponies nodded. The siblings stared at each other for a moment before looking up. "That's the stupidest reason to trap somepony ever!" Rainbow yelled. "That's the first thing we've agreed on since you were a filly." Midnight concurred to the excitement of Rainbows friends. "See? Your already talking more in 10 seconds in there than you ever do up here!" Pinkie pointed out to the siblings annoyance.

"Fine. We'll play by your rules. We'll be honest and-" Rainbow paused to swallow her pride. "Get along." She choked out. "Good. Now let's get truthing!" Pinkie exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

The impromptu therapy session got off to the start the ponies were expecting. Rainbow Dash planned to ignore it until it went away and Midnight was waiting for her to take the lead since it was her fault. "So. Since we know so little about this situation, we need the story. Rainbow?" Twilight asked, peering down at her less than content friend.

Rainbow Dash sighed and continued ignoring her friends. "Oh come on sis. We can't leave until you cave. Just get it off your chest." Midnight groaned and Dash rolled her eyes. "...Fine. If it'll get us out of here faster, I'll tell the story." Her friends collectively held their breath as Dash began. "This all began because you were the golden boy. Mom and Dad were always proud of you and gave you attention. And I was just the little filly no one remembered." Dash began.

Midnight rolled his eyes as his sister shot him and dirty look and continued. "And until you were 16, I was free to enjoy myself. And what did you do when you turned 16 dear brother?" Dash asked, a hint of venom in her voice. Midnight thought for a moment. "16? That was the year I joined the guard."

"Yes it was. Do you remember how old I was when you left?" The colt paused, then spoke. "10 maybe?" "11. Eleven years old and you bailed on me." Dash said, glaring hard. "What's the big deal? So I left a lot of colts did." Midnight said, the feeling of resentment returning. "That's very true. But the ones that left didn't leave their little sister to deal with their parents and their insane expectations!" Dash yelled as the other ponies looked on.

"Oh gimme a break Dash! They always expected greatness out of you, it wasn't just because I left!" The mare laughed bitterly. "Oh your right. It got WORSE. Because for everything I did, they would always compare me and complain that I was never good enough! Anything I did, you were always better! I had to play golden girl just to get out of your shadow!" Rainbow yelled.

"Oh no, poor Dashie had to grow up and make something of herself, let's all cry and give HER all the attention!" Midnight groaned. "You don't GET IT! My whole life I had to live up to the expectations they set because of YOU! It was never good enough to compete, I had to win or it wasn't good enough! Be faster, be stronger, Midnight was twice the racer you are, why can't you be MORE LIKE HIM?" Rainbow spat.

"But your forgetting the part where it's MY fault. Mom and dad set expectations, but where is it my problem?" Midnight asked. By now both siblings were visibly angry, almost forcing themselves to hate the other. "Face it Rainbow! You wanted so badly to be the best and you KNOW you can never measure up! That's why you left Cloudstale! That's why you couldn't crack the Wonder Bolts! Because you could never be as good as I am!"

And like a breaking dam, Rainbow let the truth explode out of her. "I NEVER WANTED TO BE AS GOOD AS YOU!" She yelled, loud enough for half of Ponyville to hear. The mare opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her in shock. Rainbow blushed and looked down. "You...you didn't want to?" Midnight stuttered. The athlete shook her head sadly. "No. When we were kids you were so good. I was always just proud to be your sister. And when you left I thought just being me was good enough." Rainbow said, all her anger draining away.

"But you were always competitive! Even when you were to little to fly you would race on hoof!" Midnight claimed. Dash looked up, perhaps at her most vulnerable. "Because that's what you did. You were my hero, and I wanted the stuff that made you a hero! But when mom and dad found out I started racing they shoved it down my throat until it wasn't fun anymore."

Midnight sighed, a sigh that was equally relived and frustrated. "Dash, I need to tell you something. When I left, I said that I was leaving to make mom and dad proud right?" Midnight said. Rainbow nodded. "That's not...entirely true. I left because mom and dad were making me train harder and harder and forcing me to compete even when I said I didn't want to. They didn't even want me to join the guard. I just did so I could get out of Cloudstale." The colt admitted to the shock of his sister.

"So I guess we both left because we couldn't take the pressure." Dash said. "Look. I know I should have been a better brother and looked out for you instead of leaving. And I know it doesn't change anything but...I'm sorry." Midnight admitted, the first apology between the siblings in almost a decade. Dash felt the tears welling up as she bear hugged her brother. The brash mare buried her face in her brothers chest, feeling the security of home for the first time since she left.

"I'm sorry too. I should have let you explain. I jumped to conclusions and I ruined all this time we could have had." Dash said in between sobs. Midnight hugged to her tighter. "It's okay Dashie. We can make up for lost time. I'm not going anywhere." He said. Dash looked up at her brother. "Promise?" Midnight nodded. "Promise."

As the Truth Vines began to recede and the siblings flew out, the rest of the Mane 6 tried to keep from falling apart completely. Even Applejack, who was known for "crying on the inside" was choked up at the scene. "Wasn't that nice Discord?" Fluttershy asked. The creature of chaos didn't respond, as he was busy bawling his eyes out. "Gee, this is not what I thought we'd come out to." Dash said, smirking as she wiped her eyes.

But perhaps no one was crying as hard as Pinkie Pie, who was looking out the window sobbing. "Pinkie? What's the matter?" Rarity asked. "You miss your family back on the rock farm?" Applejack asked. "IT'S NOT THAAAAAAATTTTTTT!" Pinkie bawled, choking on her sobs. "Then what is it?" Twilight asked. Pinkie wipes her eyes and pointed out the window. "It took Dash and Midnight all this time to be family again and it doesn't even matter cause we're all gonna get sucked up by that giant tornado!" Pinkie sobbed.

The ponies were all stunned to see a massive twister had touched down right in the center of Ponyville. "That's not a tornado! It's a...Sore-Nado." Twilight gasped as everyone panicked except for Dash and her brother. "Sore-Nado?" Dash asked incredulously. "That's the dumbest name for that ever!" Midnight agreed. But the debate over the name would have to wait, because Ponyville needed saving!


	8. Chapter 8

The ponies ran out of Sugar Cube Corner to witness the perfect storm. The Sore-Nado was a 20 story tornado, dark red and howling louder than an entire pack of Timberwolves. The friends were in awe of the destruction. "It's HUGE." Rarity yelled, struggling to be heard over the roaring storm. "EVERYBODY PANIC!" Pinkie screamed, only to be silenced by Twilight. "NO! We need to stop it before it destroys all of Ponyville!" The Alicorn exclaimed.

"How do you stop this stupid thing?!" Dash yelled as she was pushed up against her brother. Twilight quickly pulled out her book as they rushed back inside to hear their friend. "Okay, it says here that the Sore-Nado is caused when two pegasi harbor enough rage for an extended period of time. When they reconcile, the rage is so powerful, it creates the storm! And the only ponies who can stop it are the ones who caused it." Twilight explained.

"Okay, well how do we stop it?" Midnight asked. "The only was is for the two pegasi to create a show of love to counteract all the anger." The others were confused, but Dash smirked as she recognized the look in her brothers face. Before she hated Midnight, it was the face he made before he did something so stupid it was brilliant.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Midnight asked. Dash sighed and nodded. "Sonic Rain-Clap?" She asked to her brothers excitement. "Sonic Rain-Clap!" He yelled in agreement. "What in Equestria is a Sonic Rain-Clap?" Applejack asked. "It's a stunt we made up when we were foals. We never got it to work when we were younger, but it's perfect for this!" Midnight declared.

"It's a combination of our two signatures stunts, the Sonic Rainboom and the Thunder Clap. Basically I fly up and do the Rainboom, while Midnight flies behind me and does the Thunder Clap to double the speed! Sonic Rain-Clap!" Rainbow Dash explained, as giddy as her brother. "Are you sure that'll work?" Twilight asked. "It's perfect! Think about it, two estranged siblings brought back together by their unfinished business to save the world! Oh could it BE any more perfect?!" Rarity exclaimed, gushing at the prospect. "It does sound right out of a movie doesn't it". Applejack agreed.

"Okay. If you guys think it'll work, we're right behind you." Twilight finally agreed, and Dash and Midnight ran to face the Sore-Nado. The pegasi took their marks and waited. "You ready to save the world Dashie?" Midnight asked. Rainbow smirked, as confident as ever. "Let's do this!" She shouted, and they duo took off. They flew as fast as they could to escape the raging winds, not an easy feat considering the massive nature of the storm. At times it seemed impossible, but the risks were to steep to fail.

Finally the pegasi broke out of the pull of the winds and soared higher than either ever had. They flew past the top of the twister and into the stratosphere. Once they did, Dash turned to her brother. "Ready?" She yelled, and he nodded. Dash banked left and went tearing straight down into the storm. Midnight was right on her heels, pushing her forward with his speed. As the rainbow hued light began to surround the two, the Sore-Nado was fast approaching and the move wasn't ready.

Rainbow began to panic as she realized this. "It's not gonna work!" She screamed, terrified that she had ended up on a suicide mission. But Midnight pulled in behind her and wrapped around her legs. No words were spoken, but it was all Rainbow needed to find the courage to keep going. She flew harder, faster, and the two pegasi flew directly into the Sore-Nado.

From the eye of the storm erupted a massive wave of energy, a super charged sonic rainboom. The storm slowly calmed, losing fury and dissipating into nothing. The remaining Mane 6 were in awe as the Rainboom flew out across Equestria, spreading happiness in every inch of it. The ponies and Discord peeked up from behind the protective barrier Twilight had created to see Rainbow groaning and sprawled out on the ground. "Rainbow!" The ponies yelled, running to their friend who was collecting her scrambled thoughts. "Did we do it?" Rainbow asked.

The Mane 6 nodded, hauling Dash to her hooves. It was then that the Pegasus noticed her missing partner. "Where's Midnight?!" Dash exclaimed. The Mane 6 quickly spread out, searching the wreckage for their friend. For the first time in a long time, Rainbow was filled with a sense of terror at losing her only brother, who a day or two ago she couldn't stand. The power of family as Applejack would say.

Finally, Discord discovered Midnight under a downed tree half a mile from the Rainboom. "Oh dear. Um, hello? Buddy?" Discord asked, nudging Midnight with his hand to no response. "Uh oh. Wake up! Come on, rise and shine, you can't be dead or Rainbow Dash will go crazy!" The lord of chaos pleaded with the body of Midnight. Finally the Mane 6 found the downed pegasi, and Rainbow shoved Discord out of the way. "Get lost! He can't be dead! No!" Dash pleaded, tears streaming down her face as she cradled her brother. The other ponies stood to the side, not wanting to interfere with their friends grief.

Rainbow pleaded with everything in her heart for a miracle. "Please don't take him. Don't take him!" She sobbed, praying to Celestia and Luna and any deity willing to help her. And through some kind of magic, Midnight found the will to look up at his distraught sister. The colt felt his face twitch into a smirk as he reached up and stroked her mane, soft like their dad would when Dash was a filly. Finally, he spoke. "Who you crying over Dashie?" Midnight snickered as Rainbow practically broke his ribs hugging him.

"DONT YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Dash exclaimed as she squeezed her brother harder than she ever had before. "Just a little fun. Right Discord?" Midnight said, starling the monster. "Huh? Oh, I'm yes! It was a great prank! Totally fooled her." Discord agreed, knowing full well the colt almost croaked right then and there. But who was he to ruin the fun?

1 week later...

After recovering from almost dying while saving Ponyville, Midnight was ready to get back to Canterlot. The Mane 6 took the colt to the train station, and Dash seemed to be the only composed one. The others were beside themselves, either in thanks or in sadness. "Your friends are the weirdest." Midnight whispered to his sister. "Tell me about it. Can everypony get a grip?" Rainbow pleaded. "Sorry Rainbow." Twilight said, mirroring her friends embarrassment. "Are you sure you have to leave? Ponyville is lovely this time of year!" Rarity said, clearly pleading for Midnight to stay.

"Sorry girls. I'd love to but, duty calls." Midnight shrugged. "Oh alright. Do tell the princesses we say hello!" Rarity said as the Mane 6 left Midnight and Rainbow alone. "Are you gonna come visit?" She asked. Midnight nodded. "Of course kid. I wouldn't miss it." Finally, Rainbow couldn't help herself and embraced her brother. "Take care of yourself." She said, wrapping herself around him tight. Midnight smiled and hugged back. "You too Dashie. You too."

He hopped his train and started the trip back to Canterlot. But before he could, Midnight had one last thing. "And tell AJ I'm coming back for her! That country mate ain't seen the last of your brother!" The colt boasted as the train left. Dash snickered as she turned to leave. Her brother was one of kind all right.


End file.
